


Trick or Treat

by Monsterunderthefedora



Series: Daddy Venom [5]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Sleeper isn't like most kids.





	Trick or Treat

'Why can't I go trick or treating?' Eddie closed the apartment door, turning away from the trick or treaters to Sleeper who currently in his tank in front of the TV. 'All those other kids get to.'

"It's too dangerous for you," Eddie sat next to Sleeper and handed the baby a kit kat, "besides we already got some candy for you."

'Not the same...' the two month old symbiote sagged, ignoring the candy bar which Venom quickly snatched away.

'Maybe we could let him go out.' The older symbiote said as it reached out for another chocolate bar but Eddie slapped the black tendril away. 'Rude.'

"We can't just take him around the city and he can't bond with me."

'Hmm...I have an idea.'

~~

'Oooo, go to that apartment their porch light is still on!'

"Oh shoot, you're right-I think they're giving out full sized bars!" Venom/Eddie watched from a distance as their child used Peter's body to run house to house and get as much candy as possible. Hopefully no one actually tried to touch their "mask".


End file.
